deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalysta Jordan-Potter
Kalysta Cate Jordan-Potter (b. 17 February), nicknamed the Alley Baby by the media, is a self-proclaimed half-blood witch of the Jordan and Potter families, the adoptive daughter of Jamie Jordan and Elliot Potter. She is also the elder adoptive sister of Leo and Maggie. As an infant, her mother abandoned her in an alleyway in London, condemning her as satanic after witnessing her frenetic displays of underage magic. She was later adopted and went the rest of her life without any knowledge of her biological parentage. As of yet, she is the eldest of her generation. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Kalysta was Sorted into Slytherin House on account of her craftiness and sharp tongue. The decision followed a pause of just over five minutes while the Sorting Hat considered her for Gryffindor, making her a Hatstall. Initially, Kalysta became best friends with Juno Truelove among several others, but was ostracised by the group and considered a social pariah after a falling-out in their fourth year; she soon found friendship with Frey Findlay and Claudia Cabdi thereafter. Though not very academic, Kalysta aspired to follow in her father's curative footsteps and become a Healer, cultivating her natural propensity for medical magic. She was also creatively inclined, being a member of the Art Club, as well as a former Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team and a member of Duelling Club and the all-female W.I.T.C.H. Throughout her school years Kalysta was best known for her guile, promiscuity and stoic exterior, struggling greatly with the reputation that two families of great renown had left her. However, Kalysta could occasionally be seen as a protective guide towards others, committing selfless acts in order to better the lives of her family and friends. Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions Relationships Etymology Kalysta is a name deriving from the Greek Kallistō, a name meaning "she that is most beautiful," which is derived from kallos (beauty, beautiful). The name is borne in Roman mythology by a nymph, a daughter of the Arcadian king Lycaon, and mother of Arcas. Cate is a Greek feminine given name, and a variant of the name Kate. The name also comes from Latin, French, English, and Welsh origins. The name was chosen by Healers at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries,' '''and it means either ''"pure" or "blessed". It could also be used as a short variant of the name Catherine. The name Catherine is popular in Christian countries, as it was the name of one of the first Christian saints, Catherine of Alexandria. Its variants are also widely used around the world. Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes Notes Trivia Gallery